The Return and Adventure of the Twilght Princess!
by PeachMidnaandLink
Summary: The Twilight Princess regrets breaking the Mirror of Twilight and wants to see Link. She finds a way to do just that! We also get to find out a little about her past...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me Midna! This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction! Please comment and rate!**

**The Return of the Twilight Princess…**

The Twilight Princess slowly strode up to the platform to the Twilight Realm. "If all of Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do all right." Midna looked down, her expression full of sorrow. Link watched her every move, wondering what she would do next.

Knowing it was time to depart, Midna looked to the Mirror of Twilight. A small, single tear shed from her eye. "Link…" The tear floated to the Mirror of Twilight, slowly. "I… See you later…" As soon as the tear made contact with the Mirror, the Mirror shattered into thousands of endless pieces. Midna's gaze turned away from the Mirror to Link's sea blue eyes. Melancholy filled throughout Midna, but she knew breaking the only known link to the Light world was the best for both Light and Dark. Leaving the Mirror as is would make the whole disaster repeat itself once again.

Starting from Midna's feet, her body slowly disappeared, going into the rock that held the Twilight Realm forever. Midna smiled sadly before she was taken away forever. The last of her that was seen was her head. Then, she was gone. The illuminating lights on the large rock faded away. The Mirror Chamber was only just a normal place full of memories of Link's long journey…

The dark clouds of Twilight loomed over the Twilight Castle. Midna, the Twilight Princess, walked out of the Castle. She passed through a waterfall of Dark Crystals with ease. '_To bad Link had to use the Master Sword to get through this,' _She thought to herself. She walked to the yellow designs engraved in the ground where you would exit the Twilight Realm. She sat down, letting her feet hang off the ledge.

It had been five months since she had last seen Link and Zelda. Five months since she had broken the Mirror of Twilight. Five months of pain, and sorrow. Ever since she had left the Realm of Light she had regretted what she had did. '_Why did I break the Mirror_?' She thought to herself. She had been asking herself that same question since that painful day. She remembered their travels all across Hyrule, defeating monsters, collecting the Fused Shadows. When she returned after breaking the Mirror, her people cheered for her return, but only a few noticed a change. If you were to look in her eyes, her fiery red eyes, you would see sadness and regret.

Midna shook herself out of her memories. She got up and walked back into the Castle. She walked into the Throne Room, where her advisers stood talking about important things. None of that mattered to Midna. When her advisers noticed her, they all bowed. "Your highness we were just talking about how your return should be celebrated and…" "Could I have some time alone please?" Midna interrupted him. They all stared at her, then, they all walked outside. Midna looked around just to make sure no one was still there, then, she quickly ran up the stairs to the throne.

She walked behind the Throne and closed her eyes. She muttered a few quick words and the wall opened up into a small tight hallway. She walked into the hall quickly. The hall opened up into a balcony with a fountain.

She turned around to face the hallway. She muttered a few more quick words, and the hallway disappeared into a blank, grey wall. She turned to look at the fountain. But this was no ordinary fountain, for every other fountain had Dark Crystals pouring out, but this fountain, was the only fountain in the Twilight Realm, that had water pouring out.

Midna looked into the water. She had memories of her and her mother sitting here. "Where are you going mommy?" Midna had asked. She was only 8 years old at the time. "I can't tell you sweet heart. But one day you will know." Her mother looked exactly how Midna looked now, but she was a foot taller.

Midna looked up into her reflection. '_Why is it now I'm thinking about her_?' Midna reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket her mother had gave her before she left. She glared at it. Her mother had left without even telling her where she was going. Midna walked to the edge of the balcony. She took one last look at the locket before chucking it off the edge.

She walked back to the fountain and sat down. '_Link, why did I leave you_?' She looked into the fountain. She stared at the marble. All of the sudden, Midna noticed something she never noticed before. She saw writing. It read.

This is the second link between Light and Dark. If you are reading this, then you must be from the Royal Family. You must take all of the energy you can, and focus on giving it to this fountain. A portal will appear and take you to where ever you wish in the Realm of Light.

Midna got up and walked five feet away. She turned to the fountain and closed her eyes. She started to focus all of her energy onto the fountain. She was getting extremely tired. She opened her eyes to see a golden portal. She was very weak but she knew if she didn't take this chance, she would have to repeat the whole process again. She took one last glace at her Realm, then, walked through the portal.

Midna felt a familiar tingling sensation as her body disappeared in millions of sparkles. The next thing she saw was a woman with brown hair and a purple dress come to her side, before she fainted.

Lolz chapter 2 is on the way! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 2! I had a really hard time figuring out how to start this. So, I'll let you all go ahead and read. Enjoy!**

The sun's rays beamed over Ordon village as the villagers did their daily chores. It seemed everyone was doing something that day. But, there was one person, who wasn't doing anything but thinking. This boy, rather a man, wore a green tunic with a matching hat. That person was Link, the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses.

He was sitting in a tall tree. "Hey Link! Come down will ya? We want to play!" said the Ordon kids, Beth, Malo, Talo, and Colin. Link looked at their happy, joyful faces. '_How can they be so happy when I'm feeling down?' He thought to himself. _"Not today. I don't feel like playing right now." The kids looked up at him with sad looks. "You're boring! Ever since you came back from saving Hyrule you have been doing nothing but sit around and think!" Talo screamed. "Hey! He's been through a lot! You would be like that if you had to run around Hyrule defeating monsters and stuff!" Colin said.

Malo rolled his eyes and walked away with Beth and Talo. Link climbed down the tree and put a hand on Colin's shoulder. "Thanks, Colin. But I guess I have been lazy." Colin shook his head. "No, you have a lot on your mind. You should take all the time you need to sort it out." Colin turned and walked back to Ordon village. Link sighed. "I'm sorry Colin, but what I've been through, it's going to take a miracle to sort it all out." Link said quietly. He had never understood exactly why Midna had broken the Mirror of Twilight, even though Princess Zelda had told him her theory of why she did.

'_Maybe I need to take a ride through Hyrule.' _ Link sighed again. He turned around to get Epona, his amazing horse, when he saw she wasn't there. '_Come on, cant she just ask?' _Link already knew who took Epona. He ran to Ordon Spring and saw Lila. Lila saw him and smiled. "Oh Link. I washed Epona for you." Link thought it was nice of Lila to wash Epona. Link never had the time to do it himself. '_Or I was too lazy' _He thanked Lila and mounted Epona.

"Hey Link, where did you say you were going?" Lila asked. "I'm taking a ride around Hyrule." Link said. Lila looked at him carefully. "Really? Okay then. Just make sure you come home safely." Link nodded and made Epona trot over the bridge. "Hey Link! Wait a second bud!" Link looked behind him to see Fado running towards him.

"What is it Fado?" Link asked. "You have a letter, from the Princess of Hyrule!" Link smiled. Zelda had always been checking up on him ever since Midna had left. "Really? Thanks Fado." Link grabbed the letter and opened it. It read.

Dear Chosen Hero,

On one of my daily walks around the Kingdom I found something that might interest you. Come to Hyrule Castle as soon as you can.

Zelda

Link wondered what it was. "Come on Epona, let's go to Hyrule Castle!" Epona needed nothing more than that to get her started. Epona loved to see Princess Zelda, for Zelda always gave her good treats. They galloped all across Hyrule field. Hyrule field was calm and peaceful, since there were no enemies around. Link couldn't stop thinking about what Zelda had said would interest him.

He shook himself from his thoughts as he saw Hyrule Castle. Epona stopped at the front gate. Link dismounted Epona and walked towards the Castle. He stopped as he heard a whine behind him. He turned to see Epona fidgeting. "Don't worry girl, Zelda and I will be here in a few minutes." Epona didn't seem sure about what he had said. Link rolled his eyes. "With the treats." Epona made a happy sound and Link started to walk toward the Castle once more. He ran through the crowds of towns folk and ran up to the Castle.

"Halt!" One of the guards said. "It's me Link." Link said. The guards didn't look satisfied. "The Chosen Hero." Link said, a little annoyed. The guards smiled. "Go right ahead sir." "Thanks." Link said as he ran towards the Castle. He pushed the gates open and walked through Hyrule court yard. He saw a woman with a black cloak. Link smiled "Zelda, why are you wearing that? The last time you wore that was when Hyrule was under Twilight." The woman turned around to look at Link. Link gasped. The woman smiled. "Hello Mr. Important Hero."

**Ok I guess you can guess who that is. I added the little nick name that the woman gave Link. Don't worry I won't tell you here who that is for those of you who don't know who it is. Chapter 3 is on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SOOO sorry for the huge delay in updating! I had writers block and I couldn't think of what to write! The song I use, I give credit to One Direction. Ok I'll stop talking and let you read. **

Link blinked. "Midna? How… Why…." He stammered. Midna giggled. "It's a long story. Come on, Zelda is waiting for us inside." Midna took Link's hand and they walked through the front doors of Hyrule Castle. They walked through the halls of the Castle, until they found Zelda in the Throne Room.

Zelda smiled as they walked in. "Hello. I'm glad you could make it Link. I can see you have found Midna." Link smiled and nodded. Midna walked up to Zelda. "I guess I should tell you how I came here." Zelda nodded. Midna snapped her fingers and two chairs appeared next to Zelda's Throne. "Well, I was thinking about the old days, you know, when we were fighting monsters and stuff." Midna said as she sat down. Link listened closely to Midna's story of how she had got back to Hyrule. Midna also told a bit of her past. "So, your mother just left you?" Zelda said in a concerning voice.

Midna frowned slightly. "Yes. I have only a few memories of my mother. I enjoy the happy times we had spent together. I don't understand why exactly she left, but she gave me a locket on my fifth birthday. She said if I ever needed her, I would just use the locket. I had tried for years to use the locket, but nothing ever happens."

"Well, could I have a look at the locket? Maybe I could figure out how to use it." Zelda said. Midna bit her lip. "I threw it off the edge." Zelda frowned. "Oh." Midna giggled. "Have you two forgotten about my powers? I can make basically anything come to me in a moment." Midna snapped her figures and a silver locket appeared floating just inches above her figures. Link chuckled. "Why did you tell us you threw off the edge then?" Midna rolled her eyes. "Hello? I like to add some drama you know."

Midna frowned again. "I have been feeling so down lately. All of my advisers want me to do Royal things and I don't want to! I would rather go around fighting monsters then do Royal things." Suddenly, Link had an idea. "Midna, Zelda, I would like you guys to see Epona. She wants to see you guys again." Zelda nodded. "Hang on. Let me get the treats. You guys go on ahead." Zelda got up and walked to a purple door. Midna giggled. "It would be nice to see Epona again. Well? Come on my little wolf. I'll race you!" Link laughed. "I always win at running you know." Midna and Link raced out the door. Link raced ahead. He looked around. Midna was nowhere in sight. _As I said, I always win _He said to himself. He look ahead to see Midna sitting on Epona. Link stooped dead in his track. "What… How…" Midna giggled. "That's what you said when you first saw me again silly wolf. Besides, you never said I couldn't warp now did you?" Link laughed. "No I didn't." Midna reached down to rub Epona. "She is very pretty. I have always loved her soft hair." Link stared at Midna. _You are pretty yourself. _He thought to himself. Midna giggled again. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful you've no words left?" Link laughed as he reached down to pick up an orange flower. "Yes and yes." He said as he gave the flower to Midna.

Midna twirled the flower in her hands. "Thanks hero." Link blushed a little. "Okay you two knock it off." Link looked to his right to see Zelda standing five feet away with her arms crossed. He expected to see a frown on her face, but saw a grin. Midna laughed. "Okay Link where are you going to take us? I can tell when you're going to do something."

Link laughed. "I was thinking of taking you and Zelda to see a few friends we haven't seen in a while." Midna looked into Link's blue eyes. "Okay. Take us were you want to take us then."

They all Climbed onto Epona and set off to Telma's Bar.

When they got there, they were greeted with smiling faces. They drank coffee (I'm not having them drink beer. Sorry!) and talked for a while. Then Link got up in front of everyone with a guitar.

Midna glanced over at Zelda. "Do you know what he's doing?" She asked. Zelda giggled. "Yes, but you're going to have to figure out." Midna rolled her eyes and watched Link. He cleared his throat and the room went silent.

"I am going to sing a song to a very special person tonight." Link said loudly. He quickly looked at Midna, took a deep breath and then started to strum on the guitar.**  
**

Then, he started to sing.

"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful"

Midna couldn't help but blush. She didn't see this coming at all. Link looked at Midna with his sea blue eyes and began to sing again.

"So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful"

Then, a bunch of People surrounded Link and started to sing as well.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na"

They all back away quickly.  
All of a sudden, Link was pulling Midna to her feet. He put the guitar down and cupped her face in his hands and sung straight to her.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

Then he picked up the guitar quickly and picked up the pace.

"You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful"

Everyone started to clap. Midna stood up with tears in her eyes. She ran up to Link and hugged him tightly.

"I love you my Hero." She said softly.

Link ran his fingures through her hair and he whispered softly only for her to hear.

"And I love you, my Twilight Princess."


End file.
